Cheezi
Cheezi is a crazy hyena who appears in The Lion Guard. He is a member of Janja's Clan. Appearance Cheezi has clips on both of his ears, and has a large reddish nose. He is quite skinny, with a spiky black ridge atop his head and gray fur. When he is not talking or singing, his tongue is sticking out of his mouth. Personality Cheezi has been shown to appear much crazier than he actually is. He is prone to heavy laughter and sticking his tongue out, though has a much tougher grip on his mission than his friend, Chungu. Like the rest of Janja's Clan, Cheezi is greedy and gluttonous. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Cheezi is implied to be interested in fighting, showing disappointment when he at first believes that they won't be fighting, and again when his leader makes a hasty retreat. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Like most hyenas, Cheezi is starving in the Outlands. After contemplating on eating a baobab fruit he is sent by his leader, Janja to get him some lunch. He and Chungu grab Bunga when he enters the Outlands to find his ball. Although Kion is nearby, he and Chungu taunt the young cub, until eventually Kion lets out a huge roar that sends both hyenas into shock, allowing the honey badger to escape. Later, he and the other hyenas receive a message from Mzingo of the new Lion Guard being formed. Janja then sings Tonight We Strike as he declares that they will take down as many animals as they can in an attempt to stop this from happening, and Cheezi joins the other hyenas in the raid. However, he is taken out by the Lion Guard and, once Kion uses the Roar of the Elders a second time, he and the other hyenas scatter. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja are seen at the beginning of the episode chasing a herd of antelope in hopes of getting a meal. The clan is quickly spotted by the Lion Guard. Kion chases the clan into the Outlands while the rest of the Lion Guard calm the herd. Later, Janja assembles Chungu, Cheezi, and the rest of the clan to make sure that Jasiri leaves their territory. When Jasiri puts up a fight, Cheezi fights first, but misses his target and ends up smashing against a wall. After, the rest of the hyenas fight. Kion shows up to help defend Jasiri against the clan and the hyenas lose the battle after he performs the Roar of the Elders, and are seen scampering away at Janja's orders. Can't Wait to be Queen Cheezi listens to Janja's plan to take over the Pride Lands. When Kiara agrees to Mzingo's proposal and travels into the Outlands, he attacks her along with the rest of his clan. When the Lion Guard appears ready to battle the hyenas, Cheezi is surprised when his leader makes a hasty retreat, but follows his orders and leaves with him. Eye of the Beholder Cheezi and Chungu sneak up on a young wildebeest and prepare to attack it, but are quickly stopped by The Lion Guard. They make for a fast escape back into the Outlands, where Janja informs them of a new strategy on how to trap the Lion Guard since Ono is injured. Cheezi and Chungu still don't understand, but are willing to try the plan since it involves food. Cheezi and Chungu create rock piles to stop the Lion Guard, but the plan falls through, leaving the hyenas once again scampering back into the Outlands. The Kupatana Celebration Cheezi and his clan are seen running through the Outlands, chasing after a jackal pup who had trespassed into their territory. The pup turns sharply, sending Cheezi and the others skidding in the other direction and forming a pileup. Janja rolls free of the other hyenas and advances on the pup, who is backed into a wall, with Cheezi and Chungu on his flanks. Janja recalls that he had chased jackals out of his den the previous day, and decides to make an example of the pup. Cheezi grins as the hyenas charge forward, but when Janja lunges, he is intercepted by Kion, who has come to rescue the pup. Kion orders Janja to leave the pup alone, and Bunga reminds Janja that it's the day of Kupatana. This amuses Janja, who laughs and tells Kion that if he wants the pup, he can have him. Surprised, Kion steps off of Janja, and the hyena clan retreats further into the Outlands. Fuli's New Family Cheezi is sitting outside the hyena den when he spots Bunga entering the Outlands. He quickly rushes into the den to tell Janja, who is being groomed by Chungu. When Janja hears the news, the hyenas move out in hot pursuit of the honey badger, hoping to get a good meal. The hyenas surround Bunga, but Fuli arrives just in time to save him from being hyena food. Fuli and Bunga ride down a river full of lava, being chased by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. The rest of the Lion Guard arrives, and shortly after the trio of hyenas is trapped on a burning log, once again without a meal. Category:Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Outlanders Category:Series Characters Category:Return of the Roar Characters Category:Main Characters